


Amores Extraños 奇怪的愛

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Difficult Decisions, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Very sad thing, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>若說有誰理解複雜關係，那就是Barry Allen了……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Eobard Thawne & Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amores Extraños](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306375) by [DanielleBlack1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleBlack1/pseuds/DanielleBlack1). 



> 授權：

　　Eobard知道自己病態扭曲，他對Barry Allen，閃電俠的執念，遠非快慰、自然、理智或任何文字可以形容。

　　Eobard知道，他確實知道，但並不代表他在乎。他必須得到Barry Allen，完完全全得到。

　　所以他很有耐心，試圖毀滅他是大錯特錯，現在他明白了。但是， **但是** ，他有了全新的計劃。一個會讓Barry Allen跪於身前臣服於他的計劃。

　　首先是他心愛的導師，Harrison Wells，在原來時間線與閃電俠外遇的男人。他恨極了Harrison Wells，然而他的臉，他的臉會派上用場。有了這張臉他就可以不費吹灰之力捕獲Barry Allen。

　　於是，他毫不猶豫殺死Harrison Wells和他的妻子Tess Morgan。

　　於是，他建造了粒子加速器。

　　於是，他創造了閃電俠，一個更為年輕的版本，就在他自己的時間線。

　　於是，他訓練閃電俠，因為還有誰比起逆閃電更勝任訓練閃電俠一職呢？

　　然後數月過去。他的計劃成效斐然。

　　閃電俠屬於他。閃電俠尊敬他。閃電俠聽從他。閃電俠跪在他面前……閃電俠愛著他。

　　然後他操了閃電俠，他的Barry Allen。動作緩慢，非常、非常緩慢。直至Barry哀求釋放。直至Barry迷失自我。直至他再也記不起自己的名字。

　　他贏了。Eobard贏了。逆閃電贏了。

 

　　直至他全盤計劃瓦解。Barry發現他的真正身份。Barry發現他殺了Harrison Wells夫婦。Barry發現他們相處共度的一切都是謊言。即使他嘗試解釋，相信也好不信也罷，他真的試過，Barry聽不進去‧他不想失去Barry，失去有他相伴的人生……卻為時已晚。

　　於是，他啟動後備計劃。利用閃電俠。回家。忘記一切。

　　他感到身心破碎。破碎得猶如眼前的孩子。他的Barry Allen。並非未來那個他恨（愛）極的Barry，而是他一手創造的Barry。

　　他們下了最後一局棋。「回到過去。拯救他。」Eobard說。

　　然後他們兩個都輸了。Barry沒有救下他的愛人。Eobard永遠回不了家。

 

　　……  
　　遊戲結束。  
　　……


	2. Part 2: Harrison Wells & Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison也自知做錯……

　　Harrison知道自己所作所為錯到離譜。

　　他深愛妻子。

　　他深愛女兒。

　　但是， **但是** ，Barry Allen就如毒品。他們上床時神速力的滋味令人上癮。他想要更多。他需要更多。他得到更多。

　　難怪逆閃電總是追逐他。總是試圖鑽進他的褲子裡，他床上。

　　Harrison知道自己很幸運，一直很幸運，即使對方不曾說出口，他知道自己在Barry床上、Barry心中佔有特殊的一席之位。

　　不過他毫不懷疑Barry可以隨時離他而去。畢竟對方也有家庭，對不？Barry Allen是邪惡的男人。Harrison也好不了多少。終究，同類相吸。

　　於是，他享受閃電俠床上為他帶來的時光。在他們做愛時釋放神速力，賦予他多於原先的力量，賦予他遠超應得的力量。他享受Barry向他露出的笑容。Barry Allen是美麗的生靈。

　　Harrison除了愛上他別無選擇。他自知做錯，自知不該對他心生愛意。自知這只是一場遊戲。一場最終會兩人雙輸的遊戲。因為他們兩個都結了婚，有妻，有兒。

　　啊！心知肚明自己做了錯事，感覺卻是如此良好。

 

　　他們在床上，親吻，觸碰，廝磨，令彼此瘋狂。

　　然後魔法破滅，Barry收到來電，一個來電改變了一切，事前Harrison幾乎可以發誓絕無可能，因為你肯定得對誰恨之入骨，才會做逆閃電打算做的事。

　　於是，Barry離開了他們。離開了他們所有人。他的妻子，他的孩子，他的友人……他的愛人，他。

 

　　Tess看著他的目光滿帶憐憫與愛意。Harrison為此自我厭惡，因為是Tess世上最好的妻子，或許勝過Iris West-Allen，後者同樣知道丈夫與他外遇。

　　他們所有人都會想念Barry。很久、很久以來首次，Harrison祈求Barry可以一勞永逸徹底得勝。

　　Barry輸了。Harrison感覺得到。Barry死了，不止，遠更糟糕，他被抹消存在了。Harrison知道自己就是下一個。他唯一希望只是他家人，他們家人會得到逆閃電饒恕。

　　然而沒有。

 

　　……  
　　遊戲結束。  
　　……


End file.
